This invention relates to packaging and more particularly to bundle configurations for a plurality of rolls, which are stable and may be conveniently transported.
Lengths of sheet material such as natural and synthetic fabrics or films are wound onto a cylindrical core. The diameter of the roll may be limited by practical considerations, such as a total length and weight which can be handled conveniently by the end user. Thus, it is often necessary for a manufacturer or packager to assemble and transport a large number of small diameter rolls to a wholesale or retail outlet. While large numbers of rolls may be tied or strapped together in a stable bundle, the resulting bundle may become heavy and difficult to transport.